


Midnight Call

by sananndreas (saidafag)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, G!P, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidafag/pseuds/sananndreas
Summary: Sana was in the wrong place.





	Midnight Call

It all went to the trash when she started to get constant erections everyday. Dahyun would wake up with a hard on, or get one a few minutes before she went to bed at night. Just like right now.

She exhaled feeling tired and just wanting to sleep. It only took one thought about how hot Kyulkyung looked that afternoon while playing volleyball, wearing those very tight shorts, for her to get hard as a rock.

“Ugh!” Dahyun groaned, knowing she will have to jack off. Her dick was completely hard, begging to be freed from her underwear. 

Sitting up on the bed, she grabbed her laptop from her desk and typed the usual address to a website.

Dahyun tensed when she saw all those videos displaying naked people. A soft warm feeling was on her cheeks while trying to pick the category.

Suddenly, an add appeared on the site, advertising a hot line. Dahyun frowned and ignored it.

_**Call and create your own fantasy.**_

Dahyun couldn't help but chuckle feeling dumb for even considering it.

What would she even say? Something persistent made her bit her lips.

Dahyun clicked on the add and was taken to a new site. It had pictures of women along with a phone number, also displaying the price, terms and conditions.

The phone was already on her hand dialing the number on the screen. She took a deep breath trying to not be nervous. She really was going to do it. 

Dahyun took the phone to her ear, holding her breath waiting for her call be picked up.

She waited a few seconds and suddenly she heard a sweet voice.

“Hot Line Rogue, who am I talking to?” The woman asked. Dahyun froze and looked at the wall in her room. “Hello?”

“Uhm.. H-Hi..” 

“Hi, darling. What's your name?” The woman asked. Dahyun felt her body shiver.

“Uhh.. My name is Dahyun..” 

“Dahyun, can you tell me your age?” 

Dahyun didn't know why she tensed at that question, it's not like she is underage.

“I'm twenty-one..” 

The woman seemed to sigh in relief. 

“Well, Dahyun. Listen, we provide you with the chance to choose everything about the fantasy who want. I'm older than you, so I must ask you if it's that okay or would like someone of the same age as you? ” The woman explained sweetly.

Dahyun didn't know how to react. She always had a thing for older girls, in fact, all her crushes were girls who were older than her.

“With you is fine..” Dahyun responded, her cheeks burning. 

“It will be my pleasure then.”

Dahyun felt her dick twitch hearing those words. 

“Can I ask what's your name, miss?” Dahyun asked putting her laptop away on the desk again, and sat on her bed with her back against the headboard. The woman said that she could call her like she wanted. “I would rather know your name.. If it's okay with you..”

The woman let out a small laugh.

“Well, if you insist. My name is Sana.” She responded. “So tell me, is there any fantasy in your mind? Something you want to begin with?”

That's when Dahyun realized she had no idea about that. She felt like a fool not knowing what to say, and looked around her room trying to find something that helped her to think about a fantasy.

But there was nothing useful. Only mangas and action figures.

“You sound kind of shy, well mannered.. and I bet you must look like a dream. I imagine you must look so cute cause you sound so nervous.” Sana chuckled from the other side of the line already noticing the younger girl was in panic. “Tell me so I can know how you look. So I can know which part of you I wanna kiss first..” 

Dahyun felt her dick get harder and her heart beat faster. Was Sana's way of talking causing all this on her?

“Uhm, I'm kind of pale?.. I've monolid eyes. My friends say they're very sharp.. My hair is black..” 

“God, you're so attractive..” Sana said, making the younger girl blush harder. The way Sana said it was so hot. She knew it was Sana's job to sound sexy but Dahyun enjoyed it anyway. “If I was with you, Dahyun.. You've no idea what we would do. I would run my hands through your hair. I would kiss you so much.”

A soft groan left her mouth hearing those words, a shiver ran through her body like electricity and her hard dick twitched again. Dahyun's face was completely red, she could felt it perfectly. 

Dahyun took her hand into her pants to rub her erection.

“S-Sana?” She called the older girl, who also seemed to have a heavy breathing now.

“Yes, Dahyunnie?” Sana replied with a soft voice. 

“How do you look like?..”

A silence from the other side of the line and Dahyun feared that maybe she asked something she shouldn't. 

“Well.. My hair is light brown. I think I've a nice body. Good propositions.” Sana said with a laugh. “Since you're younger, I feel like you need a woman like me to show you how good sex can be. I would make you come so hard, Dahyun. I would milk you dry.”

Dahyun was a mess and tried to imagine Sana's looks. She moved her hand to caress her balls a little and pulled down her sweatpants to completly free her stiff member.

“Do you like a shaved pussy? I always keep it shaved. It's so smooth.. Imagine how would it feel against your face with your head between my legs, Dahyun. I would let you play with my breasts. Imagine your hands on my breasts.. Squeezing them. I want to feel you sucking my boobs, licking them.”

“I like to use my tongue. I would drive you crazy, Dahyunnie. I would lick your cock so well, again and again like a lollipop. ”

“Fuck..” Dahyun moaned lowly, pumping her hand on her hard dick. Her body was hotter and could feel some sweat on her forehead. Sana's words were so obscene, and Dahyun was surprised how turned on she was.

Her cock was completely hard and throbbing it almost hurt. There was a small drop of precum coming from the tip helping the length to look sticky.

“I'm so hard, Sana..”

“I will help you with that, baby. Now tell me, are you naked or you have clothes on?” Sana asked. 

“I'm wearing a shirt but my pants are pulled down.. I'm on my bed..” 

“Great, baby. Keep holding your cock because I've something for you.” 

Dahyun gulped, getting herself ready.

“Imagine me kissing your abdomen, all the way to your cock. I can feel your body burn.” 

Sana's words made her feel as if her room was on fire, feeling her dick get bigger.

“Dahyunnie, how does your dick look like? Can you tell me, baby?” Sana said seductively. Dahyun looked down at her penis. She felt confident about that part, her dick had a good size and became so thick once it was hard. “Say, Dahyunnie. Is it big? Does it have veins? How thick are you?”

“Very thick.” Dahyun breathed. Sana bit her lips imagining it.

“I would hold your cock so firmly, Dahyun. Feeling the thickness with my hand.. Imagine it. Imagine my hand stroking your thick cock.”

Dahyun responded with a groan and kept moving her hand, sometimes circling the head.

Sana kept talking, telling her how much she would love her dick and Dahyun closed her eyes, feeling her dick twitch one more time. She grabbed her tensed balls to caress them again, making herself whimper by just imagining Sana's mouth on her length.

“I'm going to touch for you, Dahyunnie..” Sana moaned. “You made me so wet, baby. I can't wait for you to touch me, to take me hard.”

Sana couldn't help but slid one hand to her waist, imagining as if Dahyun was really with her. Dahyun could see the precum making a mess on her hand.

“I want you to ride me, Sana.. All while I suck your tits..” Dahyun managed to say, wondering how it would be being inside of her.

“Yes, baby.. think of me on top of you, slowly putting your dick inside of me. Imagine your thick cock parting me.. Making way to accommodate. Can you feel my walls clenching?”

Dahyun groaned, closing her eyes and moved her hand faster. The thought of having Sana riding her with her breasts boucing with every moment was so hot.

“Can you feel me riding you? Taking your dick again and again?” Sana asked with a moan. Dahyun started to thrust up into her fist. 

“Yes.. I feel your cunt taking my dick.” Dahyun panted with a raspy voice.

Sana couldn't help but also felt hot between her legs. She didn't know exactly how Dahyun looked like beside what she told her so she didn't really have a image in her head, but she did have a image of how her dick would look like. Sana started to think at its girth, the veins. A soft moan left her lips.

  
  
“Tell me what you want, Dahyun..”

“I want you on four.”

Sana smirked.

“That's what I thought. I want you too, to take me from behind.”

“Picture me in front of you, Dahyunnie, with my ass on the air. Do you like me with my ass on the air?” 

Dahyun closed her eyes, her hand no stopping while her mind created the whole scene.

“God, having you inside of me, thrusting fast again and again. Smacking your balls against me..” Sana described slowly, leaving a pause after every sentence. 

“Fuck..” Dahyun kept pumping her fist.

“Yes, baby. Can you feel it? My cunt engulfing your dick.” Sana could hear the sticky sound of Dahyun's hand pumping the length.

Dahyun took a deep breath, her eyes were closed and had her eyebrows furrowed feeling the pleasure. Concentrating enough, she could perfectly imagine herself thrusting into Sana, imagining the feeling of the walls tightly around her. 

“I'm.. not gonna last long, fuck.” Dahyun said panting.

“I need you to keep moving your hand, Dahyunnie.”

  
  
Dahyun shut her eyes harder, laying comfortably on the bed, her hand never stopping pumping her length.

“Yes, you can last, baby. Don't come yet.”

Dahyun bit her lips trying to hold back her groans, whimpering in desperation.

“Keep touching yourself, Dahyun. You're almost there, baby. Don't stop..”

She clenched her jaw, still masturbating nonstop and started to thrust up her hips slightly.

Continuing until an exploding and intense sensation hit her.

“Agh, fuck- Sana..” Dahyun cursed. Her abdomen flexed as she ejaculated hard, making a mess around her. She let her head fall on the pillow, still stroking her dick slowly trying to empty herself and prolong her pleasure.

Her mind got blank and all she could her now was her own breathing, laying tiredly on her bed.

Dahyun felt satisfied, the horny feeling left and now was in such a relaxed state.

It was Sana's voice what brought her back to reality.

“Sana..” She whispered exhausted, feeling sleepy now. She heard a giggle from the other side of the line.

“Are you okay, baby? How are you feeling?”

Dahyun had her eyes closed but managed to smile wider while listening to her voice.

"Great.."

She already could see herself spending her more money in those calls.


End file.
